The present disclosure relates to an image pickup device including a sensor substrate having a photoelectric conversion element, a method of manufacturing the same, and an image pickup display system including the same.
Hereinafter, various kinds of image pickup devices have been proposed as an image pickup device in which photoelectric conversion elements (photodiodes) are built in pixels (image pickup pixels). This sort of image pickup device, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 01-144675. The image pickup device having such photoelectric conversion elements includes a so-called optical touch panel, a radiation image pickup device, and the like.